Who Ya Gonna Call?
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: RBG/DBZ/YGO/YYH ONESHOT Unofficial 5th story in the Holiday Trio series. When a ghost starts haunting Kaiba Land's New York location, there's only one team you've gonna call.


_Disclaimer: I am not the great mind behind the origins of any of these characters. I do not own them and I had no power over which direction their stories took or any other circumstances surrounding their creation/production and use._

Other Information: Unofficial story 5th in the Holidays Series. Stories in series have Holid# in their summary.

Also, there is a bit of chart drawing in this story. If charts and math aren't your thing, please consider skipping the area indicated by the words "Beware of Chart" and resuming reading with the words "Abandon all Charts".

 _ **Halloween is here**_

 _ **Mischief and stories are shared**_

 _ **Trick or Treat**_

 _ **-Death101 Fox Version**_

 **Who Ya Gonna Call?**

" **T** hanks for picking me up. I didn't want to have to explain to Keiko that I was more interested in sparring than planning."

"Hey no problem," Trunks smiled and nodded as he walked on New York's streets with Yusuke. "It was nice to fight someone with a different style. Goten will be annoyed that he missed out because of his date though."

"Well Bros before Hoes, right?"

"I guess you're right."

The men paused at the edge of a sidewalk. "Be honest," Trunks said as they waited for the lights to change. "When you first saw me, you thought someone had been kidnapped."

Trunks laughed when Yusuke snorted. "Well yeah," Yusuke explained. "That seems to be the only time we run into each other. I've sparred with Goten a few times but this is probably the first time I've seen you when someone wasn't kidnapped."

Trunks grinned as he looked across the traffic. "I missed my chance for a Halloween trick then."

"Ha. Ha. If you pull that, expect a fist to the face."

"If you can catch me." Trunks glanced at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. The shorter man was frowning into traffic but then the man stretched as though relieving tension in his shoulders. Yusuke's fighting style was impressive in its recklessness and lack of form but he was still leagues behind Trunks and Goten in terms of speed. However, the man's punches and creativity made up for that as Trunks' ribs attested to.

Yusuke's voice cut through Trunks' thoughts. "How are your ribs?"

The half-saiyan smiled. "Just a little bruised. You've got to teach me that technique for the next time someone gets kidnapped. It could have been helpful against Eros."

"Speaking of Eros and kidnapping, how's the other third holding up?"

Trunks' smile weakened. "Kaiba's the same as ever," he muttered. "But I think Takahashi hurt him more than he wants to admit. How's she?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Working at a restaurant last I heard. Keiko's been keeping tabs on her."

The men were silent for a moment. "How's Pan?"

"Nightmares," Trunks replied. "But she's fine otherwise."

Yusuke nodded. "That guy was a creep."

The light changed and the men started to cross the street. Above their heads, a large clock showed the passing of time. It was mid-afternoon in New York. The sun already starting to be blocked by the mammoth skyscrapers. They had been out of Japan for over eight hours already. "If you want to head back," Trunks began to say but Yusuke shook his head.

"Hell no. Keiko will have working waiting for me. The longer I can put it off the more likely it is she will do it."

"Nice move, letting your girlfriend plan her own wedding."

"She knew I was a slacker when she said yes."

Trunks laughed, thankful the serious mood had past. "Well in that case what do you want to—" Trunks found his sentence interrupted as a blinding flash of light shone in the east. Under his feet, the ground rumbled and people began screaming. An old ambulance raced past with lights flashing and a siren wailing.

Trunks glanced at Yusuke and saw the man still on his feet. They traded a look.

"Kaiba."

* * *

 **R** ighteous cleaners (Janice) had been in and out of the room previously, tidying reports and papers. However, the mess was slowly starting to reassert itself. The wheeled blackboard had been pulled out into the middle of the room so that it was closer to the computers which were printing out reports and charting data. Papers fell from the printers onto the floor but the blonde ghostbuster did not reach for them. Instead, he adjusted his glasses, put papers down on the desk behind him and walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled a book off the shelf and quickly read a few paragraphs before discarding the book and walking back to the blackboard.

"This is not making any sense," Egon muttered as he reread his work for the fifth time.

"Oh good," Peter said as he walked into the room holding a bowl of popped corn. The young man put the bowl down before sitting on top of the table behind Egon and the blackboard. "I was starting to worry you knew too much."

Egon turned away from the backboard to look at Peter. The brunette ghostbuster appeared to actually be studying the mess of numbers Egon had scrawled all over the blackboard.

"You forgot the four there," Peter said as he pointed at the blackboard.

Egon's eyebrows and his impression of Peter rose as he quickly reviewed his work. He wrote in the four where Peter indicated. "Thanks." He returned to staring at the blackboard.

The men were silent.

"It still doesn't make sense, does it?"

Egon shook his head. "Not a bit." He walked towards the printer that was spitting out paper that Slimer (and/or Peter) would probably later make spitballs with.

He heard Peter eating the popcorn. Egon figured that the other man probably had a protective grip on the bowl to protect it from the green ghost—not that it would help.

"What is all the math for?" Peter asked. "I thought Janice covered the bookkeeping."

"She does." Egon quickly wrote down some numbers and walked back to the blackboard. "But this isn't accounting."

"Then you might not actually be missing a four."

Egon looked away from his numbers and took note of the fact that Peter was still in the room. He also noticed that Slimer had discovered the popcorn and was stealthily stealing pieces from Peter.

"Aren't you going to ask what I am working on?"

"Why bother? If it's bad news, you'll tell me. If it's about new ways our equipment can fail, I don't want to know."

"I've been tracking various types of spectral energy and we may have a problem."

"You mean other than the fact this is the fourth bowl of popcorn I've made and the first one I've gotten to eat?"

Egon chose not to point out that Slimer was currently helping Peter eat the popcorn. His fellow ghostbuster would figure it out eventually. "There are additional frequencies in the temporal environment which suggest that we may have adverse energies. However, the energies appear to be coinciding rather than aggregating and accumulating."

From the confused look on Peter's face, he wasn't dumbing it down enough. Before Peter could complain, Egon had turned the blackboard around so that the other side looked into the room. Instead of another blackboard, chart paper covered the back of the board. Egon reached for five markers. Using a black marker, he quickly drew an L. He marked the X axis time and the Y axis energy level.

"Keeping in mind this is a rough chart," Egon said as he recapped the black marker and uncapped a green one. "This is the amount of ectoplasmic energy that has been present in the world over the past five years." Egon drew a green line that started at the highest point on the Y axis and continued rightwards through a series of sudden drops following high levels of energy, plateaus of energy near the bottom of the chart, one serious drop to zero which continued for a period of a few months and rising energy to high levels.

"So I'm guessing we start this chart with Gozer?" Peter asked.

"Correct. This other peek," Egon pointed at a period that covered the Halloween that followed Gozer's coming, "is the second time we faced Samhain right after our time as Crimebusters."

"We should start that up again. The streets are getting pretty scary and I don't think we can blame the ghosts for it." Peter abandoned the table and bowl to come stand by Egon. The blonde ghostbuster glanced at his fellow ghostbuster and found the man was frowning at the chart. It was as if the man was a student trying to figure out where the problem was without reading the whole question. An adapt description since Egon hadn't finished explaining yet. However, this type of focus was unusual for the brunette.

"Peter? Are you okay?"

The brunette stared.

"You've never seemed interested in my work before," Egon explained.

"That hurts me, Egon." Peter paused before continuing. "As it happens, I've always had the greatest respect for your intellect. I was explaining to Carol—"

Egon tuned out Peter. Well that explained it, a girl who liked smart men. He waited for the other man to stop speaking. "I'm sorry, Peter. I never realized you have an interest in this part of our work. Ray and I will work harder to include you in the future."

Peter waved off the apology and looked back at the chart although Egon noted that Peter didn't seem to look forward to being included. "Right now we're in a plateaus so what's the problem? We aren't expecting Gozer to make a comeback, are we?"

"The other energies are actually the problem." Egon uncapped a red marker.

"Egon, weren't you the one who said there is no such thing as other ecto-energies— just different frequencies?"

"Either I was wrong or we have a tear in the universe that I can't locate."

"Okay. I see the problem now."

"But if there was a tear, I should be picking up more interference from different universes' energy."

Peter frowned. He had lost Peter somewhere in the explanation apparently. "Got an example?"

"Suppose you had multiple cans of paint, each filled with a different colour. When one can gets a hole it in, the cans closest to it also get holes allowing the paint to mix."

"Okay. I'm with you so far."

Egon recapped the marker. "Now in the first can, the pressure from having other types of energy is causing the hole to get bigger thus affecting more cans."

Peter nodded. "More energy flowing in. But wouldn't the other cans get weaker too?"

Egon nodded. Apparently if Peter applied himself, he could use his brain. "Exactly. More cans weakening means more types of paint mixing in all the cans, including the can the problem started with."

"Which leads to the world ending, right?"

"Correct." Egon looked back at the printouts. "But over the past two years, the types of energies haven't increased."

"So you were wrong, the universe is safe, and it all makes sense. You just needed someone to talk it out to." Peter paused. "Wait, two years?"

BEWARE OF CHART

Egon nodded his head and uncapped the three remaining markers. He quickly drew 3 more lines. All three lines started on Halloween two years ago to the day. The same time as the ghostbusters were fighting Samhain for the second time. None of the lines started at zero on the Y axis. The first line, purple, hovered above just barely above zero.

"This line should actually be even closer to zero but then we wouldn't see it," Egon quickly explained as he drew. The line hovered near zero for most of the two year period. It only spiked twice. Once to a trivial degree in February of the first year, and once to surpass Gozer levels in December in the second year.

The second line was red. This one started at a quarter of Gozer's level and remained at that level for most of the two year period. Similar to the purple line, however, it spiked multiple times. The first spike was during the same time period as the purple line. However, while the purple line only increased slightly, the red line jumped to high Gozer levels. The second time the spike was to the same level and occurred in the summer of the first year. The energy spiked again in October but to a far lower degree than the two times previously. Finally, in December, once again the same time as the purple energy, the red line spiked once more to high Gozer level energy.

The final line was yellow. It started at mid Gozer levels and remained mostly level which minimal spikes and drops except for large spikes which occurred at the exact same times the red line's spikes occurred. Unlike the red line and purple lines, the yellow line's spikes pushed the line to surpass Gozer levels each time.

ABANDON ALL CHARTS

Egon capped the final marker and gestured to the chart. "Do you see why it doesn't make sense now?"

"No but I see we have a problem if these energies try pull a Gozer."

Egon pinched the bridge of his nose. He released the grip to adjust his glasses. "With this much energy, the hole in our universe should be increasing not remaining stable."

"Our house should have more colours of paint," Peter concluded. "But we don't."

"Exactly!"

"But the world isn't ending?"

Egon paused. He considered the information in front of him. "At the moment, that appears to be correct."

"And those energies haven't tried to take over the planet or kill everyone when they spiked?"

Egon frowned. "That also appears to be correct."

"Then it doesn't need to make sense and movie night can begin."

Egon started to reply when an echoing alarm pierced the air. Both men ran for the firepole. They had just hit the ground when Janice rushed over, her triangle glasses flashing and witch costume fluttering.

"Terror at Kaiba Land!"

* * *

 **E** ven though Winston had never been to Kaiba Land, they didn't need to resort to maps to locate it. The new attraction in New York had strange statues on each corner with signs pointing the way to the park. Within an hour, they arrived at the amusement park and found the gates locked and no one in sight. Ecto 1 pulled up to the gates but there was no one in the guard station—living or otherwise.

"Think they forgot they called us?" Winston asked as he looked at the other busters in the rear-view mirror. Egon had pulled out the PKE meter. The lights were flashing on the device.

"Unlikely," Egon said. "There seems to be a large amount of PKE energy past the gates." Egon hummed thoughtful. Despite himself, Winston felt a chill run down his back. Experience on this job had taught him that when Egon hummed, things were bad. "Two non-ectoplasmic energies are also coming towards us from the rear," Egon continued.

"What colour are the cans of paint?" Peter asked.

If it wasn't for the fact that Ray also looked confused, Winston would have thought Peter and Egon were just being scientists although it would be a first for Peter. "Cans of what?" Ray asked.

"Is this another twinkie thing?" Winston asked. A heartbeat later, he added, "Will the packs work on them?"

He watched as Ray twisted the PKE meter so that he could also read it. The ginger haired man looked up from the meter and out the window. "Better hold off," Ray advised. "Those guys seemed to be the source of the non-ecto energy."

Winston shifted in his seat to look at the two men who ran up to the driver window. "Yo, you guys called us?" he asked.

The shorter of the two, a black-haired kid about Peter's age shook his head.

"We're," the purple haired man (also around Peter's age) paused, "friends of the owner. We thought we might be able to help."

"And make sure he hasn't been kidnapped again," the black-haired kid muttered. Either he didn't expect Winston's hearing to be so good or he didn't care who overhead.

In the rear-view mirror, Winston saw Egon lean towards the driver window. "Did you say again?" the blonde ghostbuster asked.

Before either of the men could reply a tall brown-haired man walked up to the guard station on the other side of the fence. He didn't seem relieved to see the ghostbusters but he didn't seem annoyed either until he spotted the two non-ecto energies people. The two men seemed relieved to see the tall man though.

"Hey Kaiba! Glad to see you didn't get kidnapped this time!" The black-haired man said.

This earned him a glare from the man named Kaiba who quickly turned his attention to Ecto-1.

"You're the Ghostbusters?" Kaiba asked.

"No. We're the reverse pizza guys," Peter muttered as he slouched in the passenger seat. "We come to take ghostly pizzas home with us."

Winston quickly elbowed him and hoped the two men standing beside the car didn't hear Peter's comment. For someone good at marketing, Peter was pretty dumb sometimes. "Cool it, man."

The new arrival opened the gates and allowed Ecto-1 to drive into the parking lot. As Winston droved forward, he kept an eye out for ghostly activity. Instead he noted that Kaiba didn't greet his two friends. Kaiba had glanced at the ghostbusters as they drove past before speaking to his two friends. "If you have problems, leave me out of it. I have my hands full and this time you aren't going to trick me into coming along."

"Relax," the black-haired boy said. "The only one with a problem is you. Trunks wants to help and lucky for you, I'm an ex-Spirit Detective."

"Go detect the spirit of a donut."

Even by New York standards, the exchange was odd. But then, this was New York and standards were subject to sudden and extreme change, Winston thought as he parked Ecto-1. As he and the other Ghostbusters stepped out of the car and started to suit up, the three other men walked over. He noted that Egon quickly returned to scanning the area with the PKE meter once the man had strapped on his pack. Once he had his own proton pack on, Winston stepped over to the trio. "So what kind of problems are you having?"

Kaiba seemed resigned to having his friends help as he didn't even try to get them to leave. "My employees are convinced the Horror Zone is haunted."

Winston glanced in Egon's direction to get a confirmation that was where the PKE activity was but the man was pointing the meter in Kaiba's direction.

"Very interesting," Egon muttered. He pointed the meter at the black-haired boy who jumped back when the meter started squawking. "You wouldn't be possessed, would you?"

Heaven help him, Winston thought. At this rate, they were never going to bag those ghosts.

The black-haired man seemed amused by the question. "Oh yeah. By a jealous girlfriend."

Winston was about to step back and stop Egon from pointing the meter at the purple-haired man when Peter stepped towards Egon and pulled him away from the group. A forced smile was on Peter's face as he said, "Excuse us. We'll catch up."

Winston traded a look with Ray but the other man shrugged. Maybe Egon or Peter were the ones who were possessed. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Can you show us the ride?" Ray asked.

* * *

" **A** nd people pay you money for busting ghosts?" Yusuke asked as he and the man wearing the light blue coveralls walked through the ride's hallways. The man was wearing a nametag but Yusuke couldn't read it and he had forgotten the man's name.

"You'd better believe it," the man (Winston? Was that right?) said.

Yusuke frowned. "Why trap them when you could just send them back to Spirit World?"

"You'll have to ask Egon or Ray that one. Last time I asked, my brain locked up."

Yusuke watched as the man waved the weird box with a monitor and antenna around. He hadn't forgotten how the box the blonde buster had been holding. He didn't have a clue why it started screaming when it was pointed at him but he didn't want another repeat. If he had been able, Yusuke would have suppressed his power to avoid messing with the readings. Unfortunately, that wasn't one of the tricks Genkai taught him and while Trunks and Goten knew how, they weren't able to teach him. Winston might have calibrated the device or something though because when Winston pointed the meter at a door, the man announced, "Room's clean."

They started walking again.

"You know you can head out and leave this to us. Egon's a little off his game today but we're all professionals."

Yusuke shrugged. He wasn't sure how professional the ghostbusters were or if their devices would work on demons. The last thing he wanted was to leave them to face a crazed demon like Elder Toguro or Karasu alone. He didn't let Kaiba or Trunks know earlier but he knew there was a demon nearby and considering how Yusuke's spirit sense was crap, the fact that he could sense it meant bad news. "Tempting," Yusuke said as he looked around the area, trying to get a lock on the energy he was half-feeling, "but Trunks is my ride and he wants to help out."

"You could wait outside."

"Then I'd be bored," Yusuke replied. He felt a prick of unease and quickly turned to look behind him. This would be so much easier if he could actually sense exactly where the energy was coming from and not trying to guess based on how his gut reacted to the area around him. "Besides, I could use the challenge. I've been getting out of shape."

"If you say so."

While Winston checked after door, Yusuke glanced around the darkened hallway. He was careful to avoid tripping on the rails that were underfoot although the task was made difficult by the fact that the only lights were black lights and the rails were painted black. The designer definitely had the Haunted Mansion in mind when they designed the hallway. In the UV light, creepy portraits of individuals either leering or screaming at lookers covered the walls, separated only by doors that either were secretly entrances to maintenance areas or emergency exits. The doors must have been packed when the ghost showed up. A few doors did lead to other areas though that could be viewed as part of the ride. These doors were programmed to slam open when motion occurred. Once the door was open either a monster would 'jump' out or the riders would look into a room where something horrifying was occurring. The first time it happened, Winston had blasted the monster and the door. The only reason Yusuke didn't attack as well was because he didn't feel scared or uneasy yet. The demon was somewhere in front of them (he thought) but it wasn't close yet.

Yusuke pushed open a door out of boredom more than anything since he didn't want to leave Winston alone and run ahead. He heard the same creak that every door in this place and every horror movie seemed to make. Probably spent a lot of money to get that just right, Yusuke thought as he stared at the open storage closet. He closed the door and opened another one. Another Hollywood creak. This time, the door opened to a stairwell that lead downwards. In the gloom, Yusuke could make out jail cells and (he supposed) robotic torture victims. It would be a perfect area for an ambush if they kicked the robots out. Still no signs of the ghost though. Yusuke closed the door and looked back down the hallway to where Winston was waving the meter over the rails.

"Do ghosts normally take this long to show up to scare you?"

"In this town, anything goes," Winston replied. "Sometimes you have to do something to set them off. One ghost we busted hated noise but was harmless otherwise."

"Any chances this ghost is the same?"

"Doubt it. Peter or Ray probably would have summoned it by now and we'd hear the screaming." Winston had moved on and was checking the doors near Yusuke. The man glanced up from the meter to look at Yusuke. "So what's a Spirit Detective?"

Yusuke frowned. The ghostbusters weren't just the American side of the Spirit Detectives? Whoops. Well it wouldn't hurt to explain since there were no Spirit Detectives anymore.

"I worked for Spirit World for a while. Killing demons, tracking down other demons to rescue them from humans, getting a target painted on the back of my head." Yusuke shrugged. "Stuff like that."

"Sounds like you have experience. What's the craziest thing you have to bust?"

"Crazy as in mental or crazy as in stupid powerful?" Yusuke paused but before Winston could reply, Yusuke remembered he actually had an answer that covered both. "Sensui. No question. The guy was an ex-spirit detective so he was stupid powerful and he was nuts."

"I guess you knew all his tricks, huh?"

"Well I don't like to brag," Yusuke found himself caught off-guard when a door to his left slammed open, knocking him in the face and knocked him to his knees. A small grunt of pain and surprise escaped his lips as he sat on the ground. Yusuke held his face as the pain quickly disappeared. Damn. Grandma was right. He really couldn't get overconfident without the world trying to take him down. He lowered his hands and saw Winston holding out a hand.

"I guess Kaiba hasn't gotten around to turning off the motion senses yet," Winston said as he helped Yusuke back to his feet.

"That or he is a jerk who planned that," Yusuke replied. He glanced around the area trying to find a camera to glare into. Instead, he noticed that the shadows of the paintings were growing. He looked down as his and Winston's feet and saw that their shadows were also growing. The feeling of unease increased as something rushed towards them making a large roaring noise.

"I think we just found the ghost."

Yusuke heard a whirling noise come from the pack on Winston's back. "Time to get to work." The man charged forward.

Yusuke quickly caught up and surpassed the man. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw around the corner. Yusuke rounded the corner and instantly a blast of red light hit him. He flew backwards and bounced off the wall behind him before rolling to Winston's feet. Yusuke quickly jumped up to glare at the ghost.

"I thought I heard a familiar sound," Rando said. The demon still hadn't changed hairstylists from when he was trying to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara. His hair was still as long as Kurama's but not as red. The blue spider tattoo still covered the ghost's face and red vein like markings still covered the demon's pale skin. However, even though the demon blast was no more powerful than last time, Yusuke felt fear. This time there was no swamp to save him this time if Rando whipped out one of his 99 techniques.

"Yeah well, I had a message to deliver," Yusuke replied as he stood between Rando and Winston. "Kurama called. He wants his hairstyle back." To Winston, Yusuke quickly muttered, "If he starts chanting, cover your ears." He turned his attention back to Rando, "Look Rando, if you wait for a ferry girl to show up, maybe Koenma will go easy on you."

Yusuke frowned as a sudden thought hit him. "Wait a second. You were still alive when I beat you."

The demon sneered at Yusuke. "Let's just say Spirit World doesn't know what mercy is."

So Enma had killed him. Yusuke almost felt bad for the guy but the fact that he had killed 99 psychics and who knew how many normal people made it easy for Yusuke to attack. Yusuke raised his hands. He wasn't going to give Rando the time to start a technique if he could help it. Making a gun with his right hand, he pointed it at the demon.

"Speaking of that, Spirit World also had a message," Yusuke quickly added as his pointer finger began to glow. "They said get back in jail." Yusuke fired the Spirit Gun. The blue-white energy lit up the area causing the glass that covered the portraits to reflect the light as the blast raced towards Rando. The demon raised an arm as if to hide his eyes from the blast. The blast hit the arm. Rando moved his arm. The blast was knocked away from Rando and destroyed the wall behind the demon.

Yusuke stared at the ghost. His eyes widening and jaw slack.

"Crap."

"My turn," he heard Winston said before a thin yellow steam of energy zapped past Yusuke to hit Rando square in the chest. The demon wiggled in pain for a moment before the energy disappeared. Rando grinned at them.

"Oh boy," Yusuke heard Winston mutter.

One last try, Yusuke thought as he ran forward. He gathered energy in right fist and punched Rando as hard as he could in the stomach. He didn't hear any scream of pain or breaking ribs. However, the blast of blue light knocked Rando against the far wall.

The demon raised his head. He smiled at the spirit detective. "I know just the technique I will use on you."

"That's bad, right?" Winston asked as Yusuke took a few steps away from Rando.

"Pretty bad," Yusuke confessed. "Do you guys have a plan for this kind of thing?"

Rando's ghost began glowing red as it charged its energy.

"Yeah."

Rando's ghost stopped charging.

"What is it?"

Rando's ghost began charging towards them.

"We run!"

* * *

" **T** hat's how we get around the mobility limitation of protons."

Peter rolled his eyes as he followed behind Egon and Trunks. He should have gone with Ray and the ray of sunshine or Yusuke and Winston. Stupid of him to go with the two mad scientists. So far they had discussed the containment system and appeared to be finishing up on the proton packs. What was next? The dimensional inverter toaster?

Peter walked ahead of the two science-minded men and pushed open the door in front of them. In front of him was the largest dinning room he had ever seen. A large table covered the majority of the floor. Stacks of food (real from the smell of it) covered the table. A crystal chandelier hung above the centre of the table. Unlike the hallway, the lights were on in this room, filling the area with the warm glow of simulated firelight. Only the party-goers ruined the mood. Robots were hanging above their seats and around the table from nooses wrapped around their necks. Even the serving staff were hanged.

Peter stepped further into the room. His boots making echoing footsteps as he walked towards the door on the far side of the room. He nudged the door open with his proton rifle. Inside was the kitchen. Similar to the dinning room, skeletons were hanging from the celling. A pot of something was on the stove and appeared to be filled with white sheeted ghosts. Peter opened his mouth to make a joke. He forced himself to reflect on it and closed his mouth. Pleasing Carol was going to be a lot harder than he thought. It wasn't his fault jokes came to him so easily. Peter turned away from the kitchen and looked back at the dinning room. Trunks and Egon were looking around. Behind them, something was moving in the darken hallway. Running footsteps echoed towards them.

"Gangway!" he heard Yusuke shout. "Hostile ghost coming through!"

A blast of red light lit up the room for a second before everything exploded. Peter felt his feet leave the ground. A minute later, his shoulders hit what was either the ceiling, wall, or floor. He felt the pull of gravity pull him downwards and a moment later, he was laying face down on the ground. Everything hurt and the smell of burnt hair and dust were in the air. Peter forced himself to stand. He was going to get that ghost now. He pulled the proton rifle from his back and pointed it around the area. There were no ghostly glows, no slime trail, and no laughing ghost. The ghost was gone. So was the room. Every cabinet had been ripped from the walls and were in pieces on the ground. Pieces of the ceiling had caved him giving Peter a view into the second floor of the ride where apparently, office space used to be. A typewriter lay on the ground just inches aware from Peter's left foot. When he actually knocked against it, the typewriter made a ting noise and tried to realign the page. Stumbling over rumble, Peter made his way back to the dinning room.

The dinning room looked like a frat party had gone on for a week straight and then was replaced by a demolition derby. Similar to the kitchen, the ceiling had caved in revealing the second floor above. (This time it was bedrooms instead of office space.) The table was split down the middle where the chandelier had crashed into it. The robotic party goers who were held by nooses above their seats were now on the ground in various confusion. The food had also disappeared leaving only stains on the walls. The food wasn't the only thing missing.

"Anyone still alive in here?" Peter called as he looked around the area.

Rumble shifted to Peter's left showing a hand. Peter quickly scrambled over and pushed some of the rumble off Winston.

"Thanks, Pete. Where are the others?"

Peter shrugged and gestured to the area behind him. To heck with practicing for Carol. "I think they're dinning late." He heard more rumble begin to shift and a moment later a blue light erupted from under the broken table. When the blue light died down, Yusuke, Trunks and Egon were standing in the centre of a crater where the table once was.

"There are other ways to clean the table, guys," Peter said as he and Winston walked over.

"If it wasn't for the trapdoor, we couldn't be cleaning anything," Yusuke said as he hopped out of the crater. "Rando seems to be stronger the angrier he gets."

"And let me guess," Winston said as he and Peter helped pull Egon from the crater. "You gave him a lot of reasons to be angry."

Yusuke shrugged. Peter noticed that Trunks appeared to be studying the area intently. "Something caught your eye?"

"From the way everything scattered, the blast didn't come from one direction." Trunks pointed to the confusion of the robots. "Some were thrown to the left. While others who should have gone right, went left as well."

"So?"

"He means we may have two ghosts on our hands," Egon explained. The man pulled out his ever-present PKE meter and scanned the area. "This confirms it. There are two ecto-energies here."

"None of them are Slimer, right?" Peter asked. "Not that I wouldn't mind trapping the spud but I doubt we could convince Kaiba to pay for it."

Too late Peter remembered that Yusuke and Trunks were supposed to be friends of Kaiba's. He glanced in their direction but found Yusuke shrugging. "Wouldn't hurt to try. The guy could stand to lose some money and focus on some better things in life."

Egon replaced the meter on his belt. "You'll be happy to know that the energy readings aren't Slimer's. He's probably still at the firehouse eating the popcorn."

"So now we have two spooks to trap," Winston said, "and only one trap. That means only one thing."

"Ambush," Peter explained for Trunks and Yusuke.

Trunks was frowning as the purple-haired man looked around the area again. "Do you think your traps will hold them? I'm not sure about Rando but the other ghost," the man hesitated, "probably won't be stopped by normal methods."

Egon nodded. "True, the ghosts both have power-levels reaching from low to mid-Gozer levels but the traps are designed to handle an apparition of high Gozer levels. Of course, there is always a possibility their combined energy could trip the failsafe and result…"

Peter shook his head when he saw the confused looks on the two helper's faces. "He means there is no way to know until we have them in the traps but we're pretty sure it will hold them."

"Terrific," Yusuke replied in the same tone of voice Peter likely would have used if it was only the Ghostbusters around. "What about your lasers?" Yusuke asked. "They didn't seem to work before."

Peter grinned. He reached for his proton rifle and cranked the dial up to the highest setting. "It will work now."

He was slightly annoyed when everyone looked to Egon for confirmation. This time the man nodded. "The ghosts are ectoplasm based. A single proton beams probably just lacked the power to contain them." Egon did some quick calculations on a piece of paper. "Four streams at full power plus your abilities should have the power to contain them. The only problem is finding an area where we would be able to corner them without being spotted ourselves."

"Yusuke and I know just the place," Winston said. "It's back down the hallway. The only problem would be getting the ghosts to come over there."

"And how do we stop them from showing up before we are ready?" Trunks added.

Somewhere above their heads, they all heard Ray shouting and the sound of explosions.

"It sounds like Ray started without us," Peter noted. "I'll go get Ray and Kaiba. The rest of you get ready."

Without another word, they split up and Peter ran towards the stairs closest to the shouting and destruction.

* * *

 **S** topping wasn't an option Kaiba thought as he ran down the hallways with Ray. Behind them were the two ghosts who had been terrifying his staff. Unfortunately, the ghosts had graduated to attempted murder.

"Duck!"

Kaiba obeyed Ray's shout and a blast of energy roared over his head creating a hole in the wall. Behind them, the ghost with almost a hedgehog spine of black hair laughed. "That's right, humans! My brother isn't here to protect you this time."

Ray and Kaiba continued running, ducking and dodging the energy blasts from the two ghosts behind them. Ahead of them, Kaiba spotted non-ghostly movement. Peter was waving at them from down the hallway. The man gestured for them to follow him back towards stairs. With narrowing options, Kaiba followed the man back down to the main floor and into a rumble covered hallway. Only one door was open in the hallway. Once Kaiba and Ray were safely inside, Ray slammed the door shut. They hurried down the stairs where they last saw Peter as the ghosts quickly destroyed the door. Kaiba had just stepped off the final step when he heard Peter's command.

"Ray! Kaiba! Get out of the way!"

Kaiba swerved to the left and he saw Ray swerve to the right. He saw the ghosts rush into the room that lay before them and become engulfed in a bath of light from the proton packs. Yusuke and Trunks appeared behind the ghosts and began hammering the ghosts with their energy as well.

"Ray!" Kaiba heard Peter shout over the screaming ghosts. "Get the trap!"

Opposite of Kaiba, Ray was getting to his feet. The man removed a metal box from his belt and threw it down on the ground in front of the ghosts. A second later, a blinding light filled the area.

"Yusuke! Trunks! Now!"

"Trunks! Let's send these guys back to hell!"

Behind the ghosts came two blasts of blue light. The ghosts were forced into the metal box by the force of the blue light and the pull of the yellow steams of light from the proton packs. A moment later, the trap slammed shut. All light disappeared in the room.

"Did we get them?" Kaiba heard Winston ask.

"As long as no one kicks the trap, we've got them," Ray replied.

Kaiba's eyes adjusted to the dimness. The blasting had punched holes in the ride allowing sunlight to stream into the area. The Ghostbusters may not be clean but they were efficient, Kaiba admitted. Nevertheless, they had needed outside help and Kaiba expected to argue a large discount.

He saw Yusuke pick up the trap. "You sure this will hold them?"

"As long as you stop touching it, it will," Kaiba replied. "Give it back to the people who know what they are doing so they can get out of here and let me get a contractor in here to start repairs."

"Don't worry about it," Peter said as he stepped forward. "We'll send you the bill in the mail."

"Good. I'll send you mine as well for Yusuke and Trunks' services."

The two brunettes sized each other up in the dim lighting. Then they both smirked.

"Alright," Peter said. "But we'll have to ding you on the containment fees. These guys were way over the power limit." Kaiba watched as Peter turned on his heel and started to walk towards the exit. "Let's go, guys."

Winston took the trap from Yusuke— without releasing the ghosts, Kaiba was happy to note. However, Egon stepped towards the trio instead of walking away. Great, Kaiba thought. Now what?

"Before we leave, you need to be aware. You are—"

The ghostbusters disappeared. Kaiba blinked and stared at the area where the four men had stood. Nothing remained. No traps. No proton packs. No ghosts. Only the holes in the walls remained. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Yusuke and Trunks also staring in confusion.

"So I guess this job was free?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

"What the heck **!**?" Ray heard Peter shout while his brain tried to make sense of what had happened.

He stared at the firehouse for a moment before looking down the street. There were no signs of ghosts (other than Slimer in the window). No signs of advertisement for Kaiba Land either.

"How did we get back here?" Ray asked.

"Maybe the ghost sent us back to another version of this world like Proteus did," Winston replied.

Ray looked to Egon for an explanation. The man was watching the PKE meter's readings. After a moment, Egon frowned. "It is possible." The man put the meter away and looked back towards the door of the firehouse. "I'm not picking up those energies anymore but—" Egon paused mid sentence. The meter was starting to scream and Egon was staring at the firehouse. Ray turned looked towards the doors. A green flashing rectangle about the size of a house' front door had appeared.

Figures began to step out of the rectangle towards the Ghostbusters. Out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw Peter and Winston raising their proton rifles. Three figures stepped out of the rectangle. It closed shut behind them leaving two teenagers (a blonde boy and brunette girl) and a black-haired man large enough to be a caveman.

"I think I've seen this movie before," Ray heard Peter mutter.

The blonde raised a badge to show the Ghostbusters. "Martin Mystery, secret agent extraordinaire. We're looking for an inter-dimensional ghost named Nappa."

The ghostbusters traded a look. Ray saw that everyone recognized the teens and caveman in front of them.

"We are in very big trouble."

* * *

A/N: This is serving as both a status update (I'm not dead yet (although not for lack of trying by life and germs)) and as an unofficial 6th story in the Holiday Trio series. As clear from the above attempt, I cannot write haikus at all. Finally, Happy Halloween!

Also, if anything had suggestions for describing charts in stories (short of just drawing one), please share! I realize that a lot of you (if not all of you) probably found that part as boring as Peter did even with the skipping.

-D101

Updates:

The redo of Return to Halloween Town is coming soon (hopefully before Christmas). The final story in the Holiday Trio series is also in the works (aiming for Valentine's Day). However, you can thank the Real Ghostbusters and Kaiba for pushing the dates back since Kaiba refused to work with me but Peter and Egon were more than willing to help.

Fictional City PD is on hold until I get the Holiday Trio completed.

Operation Code is being discontinued. I will be posting my notes regarding the end of the story within a month or so in ensure the story isn't left without an ending.

I don't think I have any other stories that are left in limbo but if I have forgotten any, please let me know so I can save them from that horrible place either by posting my notes to discontinue them or by working on them. (Time Keeper and Spirits, My Dear don't count because I'm still hoping to eventually get to writing them... One day.)


End file.
